Blurred Lines of Reality
by yami1234
Summary: Games portrayed it, but science couldn't explain it. As the undead begin to walk, governments scramble to find a reason, but even the forefront minds offer no explanation. Soon the media coverage couldn't hide the facts anymore. Without warning their entire world was about to change. (First POV) (Lenny story) (Rest of major characters included).


**Hi everyone~**

 **This is my first story for Big Bang Theory. My writing style may be different slightly from others in this section due to the style I feel most comfortable in.**

 **With that being said, this story from this point on will be narrated in a first pov of Penny. The rating of this story will be M due to explicit content in future chapters. It will feature death, gore, and zombies, as well as immerse, you the reader into the connections of main characters featured in the Big Bang Theory.**

 **For those interested. This will be a Lenny (Leonard X Penny) story.**

 **Without further hesitation, please enjoy the prelude into this story entitled: Blurred Lines of Reality**

 **Prelude:**

Video games, comics, books, and movies provided viewers with a glimpse into an alternate universe. A reality in which the hero must navigate through a post-apocalyptic world and fight the monsters in order to survive. Sometimes these forms of entertainment created an ample backstory into which, the viewer, was given an explanation to why things ended up the way they had. Perhaps that's why so many of us enjoyed playing, of riding along. It gave us an escape from the realities of the world around us, an outlet, to which, even the most unnoticed among society, could become a leader for a short period of time. But at the end of the day, we must put this alternate universe away and proceed on with our daily lives in the real world. After all, those other scenarios were nothing more than stories and games.

But what if science failed to make a logical explanation to the events in the real world? What if the lines between what we perceived as fiction and reality were to become blurred? Unlike the fantasy worlds of games, there was no creative backstory. No one could locate a reasoning or pinpoint a position that would show where such an event were to begin. That's what began to happen in the world in the early summer months that year. Most reports were localized in villages and in various islands on the sea. For those few short months, the reality of the world remained as it always had, normal and unchanging.

It wasn't long though before governments quickly became concerned about the growing violence in what most of the world considered third world countries. They could no longer ignore the pleas coming from those managing to escape these lands. However, in order to control a panic, governments sough to control the ever growing tensions, filling the media with alternative reasoning and stories to which, we the public were so ready to accept. Even those who were the brightest around, ignored the early warning signs, ignored what could have been stopped.

Instead, life continued. For those of us that lingered in the bellows of society, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. With the cooler months settling in, this sudden outbreak of a new strain of flu in parts of the country, as doctrine by the media, made sense and thus the balance of law and ordered still continued.

But how long could that balance truly continue?

Games portrayed it, but science couldn't elucidate it. As the undead began to walk, governments continued to scramble to come up with a logical explanation. Soon the media coverage could no longer hide the truth. Without warning the world everyone knew was about to quickly change.

 **I have taken notice, after reading other stories from this section, that there seem to be a large amount of people who outright bash on others stories. I will not accept downright bashing. That being said, I will delete all comments that adhere to this kind of negativity. We are all here to express our stories and our talents. If you don't like a story, pairing, etc., and can't leave an appropriate comment, whether it be negative or positive, then don't leave any at all. However, I do appreciate hearing any and all other comments! Each one helps me as a writer improve my writing and story skills!**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned with the first chapter soon.**


End file.
